Alcohol dan Tante Jaim
by L.A Lights
Summary: Yang cowok, Pemabuk kelas 'badas'. Kamusnya -Tiada Hari Tanpa Alcohol-. Sedangkan yang cewek, Jaim, Cuek, Acuh, seorang Guru pula. Kesialan yang berujung perkenalan./WARNING : NGERES!/ Naruto x Konan.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Rate : M_**

**_Warning : Au. Abal-abalan. Freak. Bikin ngenes sumpah._**

**_._**

**_L.A Lighs_**

**_._**

Seorang wanita bermahkota sebiru lautan sebahu keluar dari supermarket dengan sekantung blanjaan di tangan kirinya. Parasnya cantik meskipun terkesan datar tanpa exspresi. Ditaruhnya blanjaan yang ia bawa diatas tengki motor sambil mengenakan helm silver-nya. Dan motor hitam itupun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalanan kota.

Udara malam yang cukup dingin membuat dirinya agak sedikit menggigil mengingat ia hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang memang terburu-buru saat bahan untuk memasak di apartemen sudah habis sampai dirinya tak sempat untuk mengenakan jaket.

Kepala berbalut helm itu sedikit ia dongakkan keatas menatap langit. Dan benar saja udara sangat dingin jika langit malam agak sedikit mendung dan suara gludug kecil sudah menjadi pertanda bahwa akan segera turun hujan.

Motor itu berbelok menjauhi jalan raya menuju sebuah jalan yang memasuki sebuah perumahan. Dirinya sudah tak tahan ingin cepat sampai rumah, pasalnya jalan yang ia lalui banyak pepohonan yang membuat hawa dingin menusuk kulit tubuhnya.

"Sith, dingin sekali. Hufftt" umpatnya seraya membuka kaca helm. Dirinya terus-terusan mengumpat sampai kedua bola mata indahnya terbelalak mendapati seorang yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung di tengah jalan. Dan sialnya jarak sudah sangat dekat dan motor itu melaju dengan cepat.

"AWAAAASSSSS?!"

_BRAAAAAAKKK!_

**xXx**

Motor kawasaki merah melaju dengan zig-zag di jalanan sepi. Raut wajah keduanya tampak begitu memerah dengan mata sayu. Yang mengendarai berambut style pantat ayam dan yang membonceng berambut pirang model jabrik.

"Hoy Teme! Yang lain pada kemana ya?" Si jabrik itu membuka suara dengan kepala oleng ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"En..tah..lah," sahut sang pengemudi dengan suara terputus-putus. Berulang kali dirinya harus menggosok mata dikala pandangannya semakin mengabur. Sudah jelas terlihat jika mereka berdua **mabuk**.

Mereka sebenarnya tidak cuman berdua, mereka tadi habis acara bareng teman-temannya sampai mereka semua terpisah. Bahkan tersesat saking pusingnya kepala mereka. Terutama dua pemuda ini yang entah mau kemana dan dimana juga tak tau. Yah namanya juga orang mabuk pasti lupa daratan.

"Teme, berhenti dulu dong?"

Alis sang pengemudi atau Uchiha Sasuke itu naik satu dengan mata yang hampir terpejam. "Mau apa kau?"

Naruto nyengir lebar bercambur cegukan yang tak henti-hentinya. "Kencing teme,"

Sasuke langsung menghentikan laju motornya di pinggiran jalan dekat pepohonan. Naruto nyengir sambil turun dari boncengannya dan berjalan dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung menuju pinggiran jalan yang hanya terpaut dua meter dari Sasuke.

_Sraassshhhhhh_

"hehehe, leganya," seru Naruto sambil menengadahkan wajahnya kelangit dengan senyuman khas orang mabuk. "Kau gak kencing juga teme?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu menegakkan kepalanya yang semula ia senderkan di tengki motor. Dan entah karna apa dan kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menyalakan mesin motornya dan cabut dari situ tanpa dosa.

"Eh bunyi motor siapa itu?" Naruto kebingungan sendiri sembari menolehkan kepala jabriknya kebelakang. Alisnya berkedut-kedut. "Dimana si teme itu?" Pemilik surai pirang itu menggosok matanya sambil berjalan ketengah jalanan sepi.

"Kok gak ada yah." Naruto masih tak ngeh dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia menggosok hidungnya sambil sesekali bersendawa. "Tadi ada suara motor. Apa itu si teme ya?" Seketika bola matanya terbelalak dengan apa yang terjadi.

"BASTARD TEME! ASSHOLE," pemuda jabrik itu malah mengangkat-ngangkat jari tengahnya entah pada siapa. Kemudian dirinya memilih duduk di tengah jalanan sepi itu dengan mata setengah tertutup. Sialnya ponsel yang tadi dirinya bawa hilang entah kemana dirinya tak tau. Dia lupa.

"Lalu aku pulang sama siapa?" gumamnya dan berdiri lalu berjalan dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung. Kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah. Kepalanya juga pusing abis. Berkali-kali dirinya harus memijit pelipisnya sampai-sampai dirinya tak tau jika ada lampu motor yang sudah dekat padanya dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi.

"AWAAAASSSSS?!"

Naruto menoleh dan seketika matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

_BRAAAAAAKK!_

Naruto terlempar setelah body depan motor itu sukses menubruk perutnya. Dirinya terlempar masuk ke semak-semak dengan posisi telentang. Beberapa luka gores terlihat di pergelangan tangan dan jidatnya setelah bergesekan dengan jalanan. Dia pingsan.

Sementara itu sang wanita bermahkota lautan terduduk di tepian jalan sembari memegangi bahu kirinya yang lebih dulu bertumpuan dengan jalanan. Dirinya reflek langsung melepas motornya dan melompat kepinggiran jalan. Sehingga hanya luka gores kecil dan sedikit terkilir di pergelangan kakinya.

"Aww..sstt." dia sedikit mengerang dan berdiri. Badannya terasa remuk setelah adu hantam dengan jalanan tadi. Tapi sejurus kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Wanita bernama Konan itu meneguk ludahnya dan berjalan menuju pemuda jabrik yang telentang di semak-semak. "Semoga dia tak apa-apa," gumamnya harap-harap cemas.

Dia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Naruto dengan kasar berharap pemuda itu lekas sadar. Tapi nihil. Konan bingung harus bagaimana, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi dirinya langsung menarik tubuh Naruto dan dia papah menuju motor yang tergeletak di tengah jalan.

"Ugh.. berat," Konan harus mati-matian menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya dengan agak menyeret Naruto. Dia melingkarkan tangan pemuda itu di lehernya dan memeluk tubuh pemuda jabrik yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

Kemudian dia menjatuhkan Naruto di jalanan saat ia memberdirikan motornya. Dan sekali lagi dirinya harus mati-matian menaikkan tubuh Naruto keatas motornya. Setelah itu Konan naik dan melingkarkan kedua tangan Naruto di pinggangnya. Dan motor itupun melaju dengan lambat dan wanita cantik itu harus selalu waspada jika tubuh pemuda jabrik itu oleng atau mau jatuh.

**xXx**

Konan menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto di sofa dan dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk membawakan air hangat untuk pemuda itu dan dirinya. Berkali-kali dia merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan apa yang terjadi. Oh mimpi apakah dia semalam.

Konan duduk di samping sofa yang di tempati Naruto sambil mengelap pergelangan tangan yang banyak luka gores itu biar tak infeksi. Kemudian dirinya menatap wajah pemuda pirang itu sampai dia menghentikan aksi membasuh luka.

"D-dia.. dia-" Konan menggeleng dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. 'dia mirip sekali dengan-' raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. Tangan putih itu menggosok sebelah matanya untuk menghilangkan banyangan seseorang yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam benaknya.

Selesai membasuh luka Naruto dan luka dirinya sendiri diapun mengambil duduk di sofa sebelah Naruto. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok pirang itu entah kenapa.

"Dimana kau? Apa kau masih mengingatku?" Dia menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa dan memandangi langit-langit apartemen. Kemudian dirinya ingat akan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Penting sekali.

Konan mendekat kearah Naruto sambil meraba-raba saku depan belakang pemuda itu. Berharap sesuatu yang dirinya cari ada. Dan diapun mengeluarkan sebuah dompet. Benar dompet sangat penting. Penting untuk mengetahui Nama, alamat. Tapi dirinya sedikit kecewa lantaran tak mendapati ponsel. Tak ada ponsel tak bisa menghubungi keluarga pemuda itu.

Konan kembali duduk dan mengeluarkan kartu nama dari dompet yang ia pegang. Bola matanya mengamati jejeran huruf dengan wajah datar.

"Namikaze Naruto"

**xXx**

Di kediaman Uchiha terlihat dua orang pemuda nyaris kembar sedang makan bersama di selingi sebuah obrolan ringan. Pasangan adik-kakak yang tak pernah akur tapi terlihat akur itu selalu membuat sang Nyonya Uchiha geleng-geleng setiap saat.

"Jadi tadi malam kau habis **senang-senang **eh." Sindir Itachi sambil menekan kata 'senang-senang'

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Anikinya itu. "Hn, begitulah" jawaban Uchiha bungsu yang terlampau enteng itu membuat Itachi langsung menjitak kepala pantat ayam Otouto-nya gemes.

Itachi sudah terbiasa memang akan kelakuan Otoutonya ini. Kebiasaan sehari-hari Sasuke sudah tercatat di buku kamus Itachi. Apa lagi kalau bukan mabuk. Setiap hari, setiap saat dan setiap waktu. Dan hanya mabuk yang Sasuke and Best-Friend-nya lakukan.

Dan Itachi sebagai abangnya tak akan melarang. Toh diapun juga masih muda dan suka hal begituan. Cuman. "Urusi kerjaan jangan mabuk terus,"

Sasuke mangangguk singkat. Dirinya mengerti apa yang di maksud 'urusi' itu. "Hn, akan ku usahakan," tapi jika ada kata 'usahakan' jangan harap kerjaan di kantor akan Sasuke urusi. Yang ada malah dirinya teler di atas meja kerja.

"Tumben Naruto tak kemari? Biasanya jam segini sudah berkoar-koar dengan kata-kata **Mabuk yuk teme.**" sang abang tersenyum setelah menekan kata 'mabuk yuk teme' yang selalu di ucapkan Naruto setiap saat itu.

Sasuke diam dengan mata sedikit terbelalak. Dan Itachi yang melihat itupun menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Kemudian dirinya angkat bahu dan lekas berangkat menuju kantor.

'Si Dobe tadi malam tak ada di boncengan saat aku sampai rumah' Sasuke membatin sembari memutar otak untuk mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. Seperti ada yang mengganjal di benaknya. Dan sekarang dia ingat jika semalam dia mengira Naruto sudah naik di boncengannya dan menyerukan kata -jalan teme-

"Gawat. Jangan-jangan si Dobe masih di sana," Sasuke was-was sambil meneguk ludah berulang kali. Dirinya cemas jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada sahabatnya.

Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya sambil menghubungi seseorang dengan terburu-buru. "Sai, aku kerumahmu sekarang?"

**xXx**

Naruto terbangun dari pingsan bercampur tidurnya dengan badan yang terasa remuk serta perih di tubuhnya. Dirinya mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran sembari menengok ke kiri dan kanan.

"Dimana ini?" Pemuda pirang itu menautkan alisnya sambil sesekali menggaruk lehernya. Dirinya angkat bahu dan menengok bagian perih di tubuhnya, seketika itu pula dirinya terperanjat kaget.

'Sejak kapan badanku ada perbannya gini?' Batinnya bertanya-tanya. Ia tak ingat akan apa yang terjadi semalam. Yang dia ingat hanya saat acara bersama teman-temannya. "Dan.." Naruto menelan ludahnya. "Kenapa aku hanya memakai sempak?"

"Sudah bangun!"

Bola mata Naruto langsung bergulir saat dirinya menangkap suara yang asing baginya itu. Dengan sigap dan tanggap dia langsung menutupi celana dalamnya dengan kedua tangan, dia malu.

"Makanlah?" Konan meletakkan makanan yang baru dirinya masak itu di meja depan Naruto. Kemudian dia duduk dan memasang wajah datar.

Namikaze pirang itu nyengir cenggung dengan wajah agak memerah mengingat dirinya hanya memakai dalaman. Dengan logat malu Naruto pun bertanya. "Ano.. pakaianku mana ya? Dan anda siapa? Aku dimana?"

Konan memutar bola matanya bosan mendapat rentetan pertanyaan itu. "Makanlah dulu nanti aku jelaskan," ujarnya datar.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah sembari memakan makanan itu dengan keadaan hening campur malu. Hanya suara sendok dan piringlah yang mengisi keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan?" Naruto nyengir sambil bersendawa.

"Kau tadi malam ku tabrak."

"Eh.." Naruto tak ngeh. Dirinya menggaruk tengkuknya mencoba berfikir.

Konan melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya. Kemudian dia menghembuskan nafasnya sembari berdiri menuju kamar. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali sambil memabawa setelan pakaian dan langsung di taruh di samping pemuda jabrik itu. Naruto yang melihat pakaian itu langsung cepat tanggap dan memakainya.

Naruto sweatdrop. Konan flat.

"Errr.. kok baju perempuan ya?" Tanya Naruto malu bukan main sambil memperhatikan kaos pink yang dirinya pakai itu. Tapi untung saja clana yang dirinya pakai adalah miliknya sendiri.

"Bajumu sobek-sobek dan ku buang." jawab Konan enteng seolah tanpa memiliki beban apapun.

Naruto mendesah pasrah, kemudian dia kembali duduk sambil mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi. Pemuda jabrik itupun melirik wanita bermahkota lautan itu dengan ekor matanya. Dan safir-nya mendapati perban di lengan Konan.

"Ayo kuantar kau pulang?" Konan berdiri lalu berjalan keluar tanpa menunggu respon dari Naruto.

"Ah. Yah" Naruto mengangguk sambil mengikuti wanita lautan itu keluar dari apartemen. 'Dia jaim sekali' pikirnya.

Sekali lagi malu yang Naruto rasakan saat dirinya di bonceng wanita. Perjalanan hening tak ada yang membuka suara. Konan hanya menatap datar kedepan, sedangkan Naruto mencoba berfikir keras akan apa yang sekiranya pantas dia ucapkan atau sebuah topik pembicaraan, dirinya tak betah jika dalam keadaan hening seperti ini.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto," pemuda jabrik itu nyengir bercampur kikuk.

"Konan,"

"Kok kayak nama Detektif Konan itu yah,"

"Itu conan," wanita 22 tahun itu mulai bosan meladeni omongan Naruto yang menurutnya tak bermutu sama sekali. Bola mata hazel-nya melirik sepion dan mendapati pemuda pirang itu nyengir watedos.

"Hehe.." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah dan malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau malam tadi berjalan sendirian?" tanya Konan penasaran. Dirinya suah tau jika pemuda itu dalam keadaan mabuk tadi malam. Mengingat bau alcohol yang menyeruak dari mulut Naruto.

"Aku tak tau," sahut Naruto sepontan dan jujur. Dirinya memang tak ingat apa yang terjadi.

Wanita cantik itu mendengus tak puas akan jawaban yang ia dengar. Kemudian dirinya lebih memilih diam dan melajukan motornya menuju kediaman si pirang. Bahu kirinya masih terasa sakit. Mungkin setelah mengantar Naruto dirinya akan ke hospital untuk membeli obat dan periksa.

Sesampainya di kediaman Namikaze. Konan berniat untuk lekas kembali. Tapi dirinya keburu di seret paksa Naruto menuju rumahnya. Mau tak mau, rela tak rela, dirinya pasrah saja.

_**-TBC-**_

_**Konan adalah chara favorit saya. Sifatnya dan pembawaanya yang calm dan jaim ituloh yang keren. Kayak pacar Author *plak***_

_**Berikan keritik dan saran. Mungkin sebuah saran akan sangat membantu saya pastinya. *angkat botol vodca di oplos autan campur Oli Top One-plak***_

_**.**_

_**-A Mild-**_

_**.**_

_**SEMOGA ADA YANG SUKA SOLANYA PAIRNYA JARANG YANG MAKE**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto end the gank itu pemabuk. Kayak yang baca *plak***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**WARNING : Au, OOC, Freak, Abal, Geje, DLL.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-L.A Lights-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bunyi gemricik air terdengar dari sebuah kamar mandi yang pintunya sengaja di biarkan terbuka. Tubuh polos tanpa balutan apapun itu terguyur pancuran air. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di bawah pancuran air.

Hari yang melelahkan untuknya mungkin, mengingat tadi siang ia menghabiskan banyak waktu di kediaman pemuda pirang yang di kenalnya tak sampai 24 jam. Mengingat akan perbincangan dan candaan Naruto membuatnya mendecih tak suka.

Jelas saja ia tak suka jika dirinya yang masih muda di panggil 'tente' oleh Naruto. Uh, tak sadarkah si Naruto itu jika usia mereka hanya terpaut 2 tahun setengah. Terlebih lagi saat kedua teman pemuda pirang datang sembari menenteng botol-botol alcohol dan meneriakkan nama Naruto seperti orang kesetanan.

Meskipun ada momen lucu juga saat ia melijat pemuda ber-style pantat ayam berulang kali kesandung dan jatuh di lantai. Ck, namanya juga orang mabuk. Dan yang paling-paling membuatnya jengkel dan lekas pergi saat dengan entengnya Naruto menawari minuman ber-Alcohol padanya. Benar-benar deh.

"Hah.. dasar pria" ia bergumam, tangan putih mulusnya memutar menutup pancuran air. Menempelkan keningnya pada dinding kamar mandi dan kedua telapak tangannya juga turut menyentuh dinding.

Jika di perhatikan posisinya kali ini seperti sedang merenung. Lutut kaki kanannya agak sedikit tertekuk kedepan, sedang kaki kirinya agak merenggang kebelakang. Ah, terlebih pantatnya yang agak menungging sedikit. Yah, beginilah jika ia sedang mengingat sesuatu. Pasti berahir dengan posisi seperti ini.

Buliran-buliran air terjatuh dari ujung rambut belakangnya. Tetesan demi tetesan mengenai punggung -yang terdapat sebuah tatto dua buah sayap. Sebuah simbol kenangan masa lalu yang nampak sangat terlihat jika ia dulu..

bukanlah wanita baik-baik..

Tapi itu masa lalu..

Bukan masa sekarang..

"Aku, Alcohol, Dan Kamu." Bibirnya bergumam sesuatu yang terkesan aneh jika ada orang yang mendengarnya. Untuk apa ia menggumamkan kata seperti itu.

Pandangan yang tertuju pada dinding yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya mulai meredup. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang terkesan pahit.

"Dari segi fisik dan kelakuan sungguh mengingatkanku padamu dulu." Sekarang tampak mulai jelas jika pertemuan dengan Naruto, dan terlebih kelakuan pemuda itu membuatnya kembali membuka lembaran lama.

Seorang pria yang tak bisa melepas Alcohol barang seharipun.

Konan mundur. Menjauh dari dinding kamar mandi dan mulai berdiri persis di depan cermin kaca disana. Bola mata hazel-nya mengamati dirinya sendiri. Ujung jemarinya menyentuh tindik di bawah bibirnya. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa melepaskan tindik itu. Sebab itu adalah sebuah pemberian.

"Dulu aku menyukai Alcohol seperti kau menyukainya.." Konan menghela nafas. Mengambil handuk dan melilitkan sebatas dada. Menutupi tubuhnya yang mulus dan segar. Iapun mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Tapi sekarang aku membenci Alcohol seperti kau membenciku."

_**-Alcohol-**_

Seorang bocah perempuan terlihat merenggut berulang kali di depan gerbang sekolah dasar. Gadis kecil berambut hitam legam dengan sepasang mata coklat itu memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi. Ia kesal lantaran sekolah sudah selesai sejak 15 menit yang lalu tapi jemputan juga belum datang.

"Hey, kok belum pulang!" Seorang wanita yang tak sengaja melihat gadis kecil yang merupakan murid didiknya itu bertanya sembari mendekat.

Gadis kecil menoleh menatap wajah cantik bu gurunya. Bola mata besar bulatnya berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis. "Aku tidak di jemput," rengeknya dengan suara agak serak.

Konan berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya pada muridnya. Mengelus puncak surai gelap si gadis sembari tersenyum manis. "Pasti di jemput kok. Mungkin papa Ichi-chan sedang ada hambatan kecil,"

"Lalu aku sendirian dong menunggu."

"Bu guru temani kok sampai papa Ichi-chan datang." Uh, entah kenapa Konan gemas sekali dengan murid satunya ini. Sifatnya kadang berubah-ubah, mulai dari crewet, ngambekan, dan mudah menangis. Yah, namanya juga anak-anak.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil BMW hitam kebiruan mengerem mendadak di depan gerbang sekolah dasar itu, bahkan nyaris saja bemper depan mobil itu menubruk pagar. Mabuk kah yang mengemudi?

Konan yang melihat itu hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Aneh kan jika tiba-tiba ada mobil yang berhenti mendadak dan bahkan nyaris menabrak pojok pagar sekolah. Dalam batinnya sih sudah menyumpahi si pengemudi itu supaya nabrak sekalian.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka, menampakkan pemuda tampan dengan pakaian kaos biasa berpadu dengan calana hitam pendek. Wajah putih pemuda itu memerah dan sesekaki ia bersendawa sendiri. Di susul dari pintu samping yang terbuka, menyumbul sebuah kepala bermahkota blonde dengan cengiran sehangat matahari dan di bumbui sedikit aura teler.

'Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai bertemu dengan mereka lagi' tentu saja Konan mengenali mereka berdua, dan yang membuatnya jengkel saat mengetahui kondisi dua pemuda itu dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Paman kok datang! Di suruh papa Obito ya?" suara Ichi membuyarkan lamunan Konan. Dan apa itu barusan paman. Mereka berdua pamannya kah?

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati mereka berdua bersama Naruto. Sesekali mereka cegukan tak menentu, dan oh tidak. Konan benar-benar khawatir pada Ichi, tentu saja ia sangat kawatir jika muridnya di jemput paman atau siapalah itu Konan tak mau tau. Yang jelas itu bahaya bukan. Bisa-bisa menabrak dan..

Uh, hentikan pikiran liar itu Konan.

"Eh Tante kok disini."

Konan mendelik tajam pada sosok pemuda yang menyapanya. "Tante Ndasmu!" Dan bunguru cantik itupun langsung melayangkan satu tabokan dengan tas jinjing yang ia bawa pada wajah pemuda blonde itu. Ck, ia tak suka di panggil tante. Apa dirinya setua itu.

Ichi hanya bisa bengong menyaksikan bu gurunya dan Naruto yang berantem. Kemudian gadis kecil bernama lengkap Uchiha Ichi itu menarik ujung kaos Sasuke.

"Paman kanalan dong sama bu guru"

Sasuke cuek dan menyalakan sebatang rokoknya. Kemudian paman Ichi itupun tersenyum. "Sudah kenal kok," mengacak rambut keponakannya sekilas dan menarik tangan gadis kecil itu menuju mobilnya. Dan entah sengaja atau tidak ia menjalankan mobilnya tanpa Naruto.

"Jangan panggil aku Tante, ngerti?" tangan kiri Konan berdacak pinggang. Bu guru cantik ini pun tak sadar jikalau mobil Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalakan dirinya dan Naruto.

Naruto nyengir dan berulang kali meminta maaf. Untunglah kali ini ia tak mabuk separah yang biasanya. Jadi bisa mengontrol diri.

"Jadi Tante mengajar disini?" Seolah lupa dengan awal tujuannya kemari hanya menemani Sasuke menjemput Ichi, Naruto mulai membuka topik pembicaraan, tanpa sadar jika Sasuke sudah tak ada.

Pemilik surai biru itu mendesah. Sudah cukup dia melarang Naruto meanggilnya tante tapi masih tetap saja sama. "Yah, aku guru disini," jawabnya singkat.

Anggukan tanda paham nampak di tunjukkan Naruto, sesekali ia mengucek matanya dan memandangi guru cantik itu dari atas sampai bawah dengan seksama. Sedang yang sadar di amati dengan teliti itu mulai jengkel, dan Konan mengira Naruto memikirkan hal mesum. Dan yah, sekali lagi tas jinjing miliknya mendarat untuk kedua kali pada wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Duh-duh.. kenapa sih tante kok main gampar saja?" Mengelus pipinya yang agak sakit sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Konan. Salah kah jika ia mengamati wanita di hadapannya ini, bukan maksud buruk hanya ingin lebih meneliti saja. Eh tapi gamparan yang ia trima.

Konan tak menggubris dan berjalan menuju parkiran, menaiki motornya dan mengenakan helm, bersiap menjalankan tapi niatan itu terhenti saat sebuah tangan menyentuh-lebih tepatnya menahan body depan motornya.

"Mau apa lagi?" Konan memutar bola matanya bosan, kenapa juga sih Naruto menghadangnya saat mau pulang, tak taukah jika ia sangat letih dan ingin berbaring di sofa serta menonton acara televisi.

Tersenyum. Naruto tersenyum simpul meskipun masih tampak jelas raut wajah mabuknya. "Um itu.. nanti malam ada festival kembang api.. dan ku pikir-"

"Kau mengajakku. Itu maksudmu?" Konan menyambar tepat sasaran. Melihat anggukan entah polos atau mantab dari pemuda di hadapannya kini membuat Konan diam beberapa saat. "Jika aku menolak apa yang kau lakukan?" Senyuman miring tercetak di bibir sexy-nya.

Menggaruk sudut matanya yang menyayu serta sesekali Naruto menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya, seperti sedang memakan sesuatu padahal tidak sama sekali. Uh, kepalanya terasa makin pusing saja saat berfikir akan sesuatu.

"Tidak ada yang akan ku lakukan sih. Hanya saja aku ingin kita bisa berteman dan saling mengenal lebih jauh," Naruto mejawab jujur. Ia memang ingin mengenal wanita yang cuek di hadapannya ini.

Alis kebiruan Konan naik satu. Masuk akal sih penjelasan Naruto.. tapi ia agak ragu menerimanya, sudah dapat di pastikan jika pemuda ini akan-dalam keadaan mabuk lagi nanti malam. Kecuali.

"Aku mau asal kau tidak mabuk."

"Emm, tidak mabuk yah!" Sekali lagi Naruto berfikir, kepalanya mendongak menatap kapas-kapas putih di langit. Merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuangkus rokok sembari mengeluarkan isinya satu.

Konan menyeringai, lantas sudah dapat di pastikan jika pemuda pemabuk di hadapannya ini akan berat jika tak dalam keadaan mabuk. Belum cukupkah pengalaman masa lalunya tentang hal beginian.

Bahkan Konan yakin jika Naruto lebih mementingkan Mabuk daripada-

"Ok. Aku bisa kok"

-wanita.

Konan diam tak menyahut, seolah ia sedang menyesali tanggapannya tadi. Ck, andai dia langsung pergi mungkin tak akan terjebak lagi dengan pemuda blonde yang tersenyum padanya kini. Dan apa-apaan itu senyumnya yang kelewat lebar. Dasar sakit jiwa.

"Jadi nanti malam aku yang jemput atau tante yang jemput?" Naruto menyalakan satu batang rokoknya. Tanpa tau jika wanita berambut biru itu menggeram kesal lantaran pertanyaan tak berkulaitas sama sekali. Haruskah seorang wanita menjemput seorang pria.

Jawabanya tidak akan mungkin bagi Konan.

"Jemput aku jam 07"

"Beres tante." Sadarlah sedikit Naruto bahwa pembawaanmu sangat konyol, dan singkirkanlah cengiran sakit jiwamu itu.

Konan mendecih tak suka dan menjalankan motornya pulang. Safir Naruto mengikuti jalannya motor itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedikitpun. Dan cengiran sakit jiwanya berganti dengan senyuman tipis.

"Ayo pulang teme! Maaf membuatmu menunggu, hehe" masih dengan senyumannya Naruto berujar dan berjalan menuju tempat mobil Sasuke berhenti tadi.

Kosong.

"Mobilnya mana ya?" Kepala pirang itu tengok kiri-kanan. Alisnya berkedut-kedut lantaran tak mendapati siapapun di dekatnya. Dan hanya jejak ban mobil yang meninggalkan sekolahan yang tampak oleh safirnya. Dia di tinggal lagi.

"SETAN ALAS! SASUKE!"

Tapi untunglah ia memegang dompet jadi bisa naik angkutan umum. Bus mungkin, atau taxi.

_**-Alcohol-**_

Festival kembang api kali ini sangat-sangat ramai oleh para pengunjung. Baik masih ABG labil, remaja, atau muda-mudi. Bahkan kakek-nenek pun tak ketinggalan. Tak terkecuali si pemabuk dan si wanita jaim.

"Haaahh~" helaan nafas yang kelewat batas ini datang dari mulut Naruto.

"Jika kau ngantuk ayo pulang." Konan berujar, maniknya melirik kesamping. Mendapati wajah berkulit tan yang lemas dan tak ada niatan hidup, mati tak mau.

Surai keemasannya bergoyang saat Naruto menggeleng. "Jangan dong. Kan kita baru sampai disini" tolaknya, dan tak lama kemudian perutnya mengeluarkan sebuah suara, membuat Konan mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Makan dulu yok," tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Konan. Naruto menggenggam tangan Konan dan menyeretnya menuju kedai terdekat. Tak sadarkah ia jika si empunya tangan menggeram kesal.

Setelah memesan mereka berdua pun duduk saling berhadapan. Dan saat pesanan datang, Konan hanya bisa ternganga mendapati segunung makanan di mejanya. Jelas saja dia kaget mendapatinya, memangnya untuk siapa semua makanan ini. Berdua, tak mungkin.

Dan apalagi yang ada di hadapannya kini. Manusia atau bukan! Konan yakin jika pemuda di hadapannya kini persis seperti manusia jaman batu. Lihat saja cara makannya, kedua tangan ia gunakan, dan. Hufff, mulutnya belepotan dan muncrat-muncrat.

"Twante knawwpwa diawm sajwa! Ayww mkwaaann," Naruto-Naruto, begitu gilanya dirimu. Dengan mulut penuh masih sempat-sempatnya berbicara.

Sedang Konan hanya bisa diam tanpa berkedip barang sedikitpun. Takjub memang melihat fenomena orang yang persis seperti tak makan setahun kali ini.

"Dasar bodoh," gumamnya kemudian. Wanita cantik berambut biru ini malah tak nafsu makan, entah kenapa. Mungkin dia sudah merasa kenyang melihat cara makan brutal Naruto. Terkang ia menelan ludah saat Naruto dengan susah payah menelan semua yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Ngeri, Konan ngeri.

"Fyuuhhh~ kenyang juga," Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan tangan kiri. Kemudian safirnya mendapati wajah bosan Konan, mengerti akan hal itu, Naruto pun lekas berdiri dan membayar semua.

Berkeliling dan menyaksikan letusan-letusan kembang api membuat banyak orang tersenyum, seolah tersihir dan tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman terpantri di wajah cantik pemilik surai biru itu.

"Tante cantik juga kalau sedang tersenyum seperti itu,"

Senyuman Konan sirna, rona kemerahan menjalar di kedua pipinya. Lantas iapun menoleh dan mendelik tajam pada Naruto-yang hanya bisa memasang wajah tak berdosanya.

Konan membuang muka dan mulai berjalan mendahului Naruto, tak menggubris panggilan dari pemuda itu padanya. Malulah ia jika di goda seperti itu. Mengeratkan sweter putih yang ia kenakan dan terus berjalan, berjalan dan berjalan, sampai tapakan kakinya berhenti tiba-tiba.

Matanya membulat sempurna saat manik kecoklatannya mendapati sesosok yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai dan temui. Ia rindu dengan rambut oranye jabrik mirip durian itu. Ia rindu kata-kata mesum yang meluncur dari pemuda itu. Dan ia rindu pada kehangatan pelukan pemuda itu.

"Ya...hi...ko" Konan bersuara lirih, matanya mulai memanas, inginya ia melangkah dan memeluk erat pemuda itu-Yahiko. Tapi apa daya jika sebuah kata 'benci' tiba-tiba lewat di kepalanya. Yah, tak mungkin ia kesana.

Masih berdiri mematung mengamati setiap langkah dan wajah Yahiko, meskipun dari jauh. Mantan kekasihnya dulu kini ada tak jauh darinya, sedang bercengkarama bersama para teman laki-laki dan perempuannya.

Rindu tak sampai.

Bibirnya bergetar dan cairan hangat sudah menjalar di kedua pipinya. Konan menangis dalam diam. Tanpa tau jika sesosok pemuda pirangn sedang memandangnya iba. Dia-Naruto hanya bisa diam menyaksikan wanita sok jaim dan sok jutek di sampingnya kini.

Menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak Naruto melangkah, memeluk tubuh wanita yang ia anggap sok jutek dan sok jaim itu. Hanya ini yang bisa ia berikan. Mencoba menenangkan, Naruto tak bodoh, ia tau siapa yang di amati oleh Konan dari tadi.

'Mungkin dia orang yang di sayanginya' pikir Naruto sembari mengelus punggung berbalut sweter putih itu. Konan tak membalas pelukannya tak apa. Toh niatnya cuman ingin memberi kenyamanan dan sandaran.

"Tante jika menangis jelek sekali," Naruto terkekeh dan mencoba meredamkan tubuh yang masih bergetar dalam pelukannya kini. Pemilik mata sebiru lautan itu dapat merasakan aroma tubuh wanita dalam dekapannya kini. Aroma tubuh yang ia suka seperti ini. Yah, aroma yang-

"Maaf" Konan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari dekapan Naruto, mengusap genangan air mata dengan lengan sweter. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan memegang tangan Konan, menyeretnya menuju suatu tempat yang agak sepi dari kebisingan. Ketenangan yang di butuhkannya saat ini.

Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku dekat pohon. Angin semilir sangat menyejukkan sekaligus dingin. Yah, setidaknya mereka sudah menjauh dari kebisingan.

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menatap datar kedepan, sesekali ia melirik kesamping, dan sejurus kemudian ia mendesah saat Konan masih menunduk dan seolah sedang berfikir atau memikirkan sesuatu. Dirinya tak tau.

"Jika tante mau aku bisa menjadi tiang untuk tante,"

Konan mendongak sembari mengernyitkan dahinya. Menatap pemuda pirang yang memunggunginya kini. Konan terkekeh kecil dan mengusap sudut matanya, sungguh memalukan jika ia menangis di hadapan orang yang belum akrab ia kenal.

"Tiang agar tante tak roboh saat angin kencang akan merebohkan tante." Secepat kilat Naruto menoleh, memberikan senyuman lima jarinya.

Konan diam, maniknya beradu dengan milik pemuda blonde. Keduanya seolah tersihir oleh tatapan masing-masing. Wajah keduanya mendekat, mendekat dan mendekat, dapat terasa hembusan nafas hangat dari lawan di hadapannya masing-masing. Mata keduanya tertutup serta bibir yang sedikit terbuka saat ujung bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku tak mau."

Naruto menarik kepalanya kebelakang, entah dia kecewa atau tidak. tak ada yang tau. Pemuda blonde itu hanya tersenyum menatap Konan. Di tepuknya sekali bahu berbalut sweter putih itu.

"Aku akan menjadi tiang saat di butuhkan. Bukan setiap hari dan setiap saat." ujarnya penuh nada keyakinan.

"Aku.." Konan menunduk. Memegang lehernya sendiri sembari mendesah kecil, sebuah desahan kekecewaan, kecewa lantaran rindunya tak sampai. Dan mimpi apakah ia semalam sampai Naruto ingin menjadi tiang untuknya.

"Aku tak bisa," setelah itu Konan pergi dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

Manik biru lautan hanya bisa mengikuti tubuh yang mulai menjauh darinya dan hilang termakan lautan manusia dalam keramaian. Naruto mendesah kecewa.

"Setelah ini harus mabuk demi menetralkan otakku"

_**-TBC-**_

_**Kali ini Author tak bisa banyak bacot deh. Dam maaf jikalau jelek yah.**_

_**Makasih buat yang membaca atau merivew fic abal ini.**_

_**.**_

_**-A Mild-**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : Au, OOC, Bikin ngeres, Freak, Gaje, DLL._

_KoNaru/Naruto x Konan_

_._

_._

_-L.A Lights-_

_._

_._

_"Sudah ku bilang kan jangan minum terlalu berlebihan? Beginilah jadinya!" seorang gadis 19 tahun itu terus bercelotoh dengan nada sedikit geraman pada pemuda berwajah baby face yang ia papah._

_"Engg.. Hoeeekkzz!"_

_"Damn!" umpat Konan saat hot-pants yang ia kenakan basah oleh muntahan Sasori-pemuda yang ia papah._

_Konan menyesal telah menghadiri acara reunian SMA-nya saat tau akhirnya seperti ini. Sudah ia duga jika teman SMA berambut merah ini akan mabuk sampai parah. Dan sebagai teman dekat tentu Konan tak akan tega membiarkan Sasori terkapar di tempat reuni. So, dia membawanya pulang. Ke Apartemen tempat ia tinggal bersama para teman wanitanya. Dan beruntung sekali jika para temannya belum pulang dari malam minggu mereka._

_Bruk!_

_Konan melempar tubuh Sasori diatas sofa. Menghela nafas pelan saat menyadari pakaian pemuda itu basah semua. Sebenarnya Konan pun mabuk. Tapi dia adalah gadis yang tangguh dalam hal meminum Alcohol. Meski tak minum sebanyak Sasori._

_"Merepotkan!" gumamnya pelan dan menuju kamar mandi. Tubuhnya ingin merasakan air segar._

_Sementara Sasori antara sadar dan tidak memandangi langit-langit Apartemen yang berputar-putar dalam pandangannya itu. Kepalanya pusing._

_Tak lama kemudian Konan kembali hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit sebatas dada dan paha. Iris Sasori memandangi sosok buram disampingnya. Tak jelas dalam pandangan Sasori, yang jelas, melihatnya membuat pikirannya kotor seketika._

_"Besok akan ku hajar kau! Dasar merepotkan!" Konan mendelik dan mulai melepas kaos basah yang Sasori kenakan, dia tak akan tega membiarkan kawannya tak karuan seperti ini._

_Dan saat Konan hendak berbalik, matanya membulat sempurna. Handuk yang ia kenakan terlepas paksa, menampakkan tubuh mulus tanpa sehelai benangpun. Berbalik cepat dan menatap tajam Sasori._

_"Kau gila! Kamarikan!"_

_Sasori hanya menatap sayu tubuh polos dihadapannya. Meski samar dan buram, tapi irisnya masih dapat menangkap dua buah dada yang mengantung. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasori menarik lengan Konan hingga gadis bersurai biru itu terjatuh menimpa tubuhnya._

_"What the-"_

_Cklek!_

_Belum selesai keterkejutan Konan, dia menoleh kesumber suara, pintu depan tepat dimana menghadap sofa yang ia dan Sasori-seperti saling tindih menindih._

_"Aku membawa-" perkataan tamu yang membuka pintu tanpa ijin itu terhenti, bersamaan dengan matanya yang melebar serta rahangnya mengeras._

_Mulut Konan ternganga, ini buruk, sungguh buruk. Dadanya bergemuruh._

_PYAR!_

_Sekantong botol Alcohol terlempar dan becah berserakan setelah membentur dinding. Sang pelaku pemuda bersurai jingga, dengan nafas yang memburu pemuda dengan banyak tindikan itu melangkah cepat mendekati dua objek diatas sofa, dengan cepat pemuda dengan panggilan 'Pein' itu melempar tubuh gadisnya paksa. Setelahnya dia membanting tubuh tak berdaya Sasori kelantai. Dan pemuda bersuari merah itu pingsan di tempat._

_"Yahiko, Ini tak-"_

_"DIAM!" pemilik nama asli Yahiko *Pein hanya panggilan dari teman-temannya* itu memenggal sekaligus memberikan tatapan tajam. "Kejutan yang bagus untukku!" ujarnya dingin. Dia melangkah mendekati Konan yang masih tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun, Pein berjongkok._

_"Apa kau tak mau mendengar penjelasanku?" mata Konan bergetar hebat. Suaranya lirih._

_Pein seolah tak mendengarkan omongan gadisnya. Dia menyentuh ujung rambut Konan dan mengamati wajah gadisnya. Iris ungunya melirik kebawah, tepat selangkangan yang nampak di tumbuhi bulu-bulu halus disana._

_"Sudah berapa pria yang pernah tidur denganmu sesudah dan sebelum aku?"_

_Konan tertohok akan pertanyaan itu. Matanya mulai memanas, entah mengapa pertanyaan itu sungguh menyakitkan baginya._

_"Ini hanya kesalahpahaman, Yahiko! Sungguh."_

_Bola mata Pein menyayu, dia berdiri dan memunggungi Konan. "It's over, Konan!"_

_"Why?" Konan terisak pilu, haruskah hubungannya kandas oleh kesalapahaman seperti ini._

_Pein melirik tajam. "I hate you!"_

"Tante!"

"Eh.." Konan spontan tersadar dari lamunannya setelah merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Melamunkan apa sih?"

Konan tak menggubris dan menghela nafasnya panjang. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya tak begitu heran sebenarnya. Mengingat sudah lebih dari seminggu ini Uzumaki Naruto kerap muncul di hadapannya tiba-tiba.

"Tadi aku mengikuti Tante saat pulang dari sekolah!" jelasnya polos. Lalu pemuda bersurai pirang itu tersenyum pada pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan untuknya.

"Sudah kuduga!" gumam Konan pelan, dia menopang dagunya dan menghadap jendela.

"Tente! Tadi kau melamunkanku yah?"

Konan tersedak air liurnya. Melamukan dia katanya. "PD sekali dirimu!" cibir Konan sembari melirik sinis. Sedang Naruto hanya tertawa garing separo salting.

Hening tercipta antar keduanya. Hanya suara para pengunjung Cafe yang mengisi suasana disana. Konan nampak datar dan tak ingin membuka suara atau obrolan barang sedikitpun.

"Mau jalan-jalan setelah ini?" ajak Naruto sambil tersenyum, sekaligus memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?" pemuda bermarga Uzumaki/Namikaze itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Meskipun ajakannya selalu di tolak sih.

Konan menoleh, menatap datar sepasang bola mata jernih Naruto. Memejamkan matanya sesaat dan Konan membalikkan pertanyaan. "Haruskah aku menjelaskan kenapa aku tidak mau?"

"Hah ... Kau menang, Tante!" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dia menyerah pada guru SD dihadapannya kini. Jelas saja, jika Konan mengatakan tidak maka tak bisa di ganggu gugat.

"Hn," gumaman ambigu Konan ucapkan sebagai respon, ia meraih minumannya dan meneguknya dengan pelan.

"Jika aku bilang Aku menyukaimu, bagaimana, Tente?"

_BRUSSSS!_

Konan kaget bukan main, sampai-sampai dia menyemburkan minumannya persis mengenai wajah Naruto.

"Aku pergi." Konan berdiri dengan cepat dan berlalu dari situ. Meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

"Huft! Pelayan!" panggil Naruto pada pelayan wanita yang terkikik melihat adegan semburan barusan. Naruto mengelap wajahnya.

"Ya! Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya pelayan itu ramah, meskipun dalam nadanya ada tawaan kecil.

"Apa salah jika aku bilang menyukai wanita di hadapanku?" tanyanya super polos pisan.

Pelayan itu terdiam. Setetes keringat sweatdrop meluncur dari belakang kepalanya. Dan tak luput kaos kutangnya melorot sebelah.

.

.

Konan menatap datar tayangan televisi diruang tengah Apartemennya. Dia menekuk lutut dan memeluknya erat. Malam yang sunyi dalam Apartemennya, hanya terisi oleh suara tayangan dalam Televisi itu.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

'Siapa sih' pikirnya seraya melihat jam yang menunjukkan angka 08-PM. Berdiri dan berjalan malas menuju arah pintu dan membukanya. Tak lama kemudian dia menutupnya kembali begitu tau siapa yang berkunjung.

"TANTE! KOK DI TUTUP LAGI?"

Terdengar suara teriakan bercampur gebrakan dari luar tak membuat Konan membukakan pintu. Wanita bersurai lautan itu menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu.

"TANTE! AKU BAWAKAN SESUATU LOH!"

'Mau apa lagi sih dia?' Konan membatin, wajahnya nampak jengkel.

"TAN-"

_JEGER!_

"ASSHOLE!"

"Pffftt" Konan ingin tertawa lepas setelah mendengar umpatan pilu dari Naruto, sudah pasti petir barusan sangat kencang, terlebih dia melihat cahaya terang dibalik jendelanya.

"Pulang sana! Mau hujan tuh."

"Tente! Ayolah bukain dong! Ini kubawakan sesuatu, hehe" rayu Naruto menempelkan kepalanya pada daun pintu.

"Sana pulang! Aku mau tidur."

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya lirih. Selalu seperti ini jika dirinya ingin berkunjung. Berbalik seraya menyenderkan punggungnya. Iris birunya menatap langit yang kian menggelap, tak satupun bintang yang nampak disana.

_Tik! Tik! Tik! Sraaassshhhh!_

Naruto hanya bisa mengusap separuh wajahnya. Sekarang mau tak mau dia harus menunggu hujan redah agar bisa pulang, ia pandangi sekantong berisikan Vodca dua botol, Guinness tiga, dan Civas tiga, semua dalam ukuran botol besar. Jangan tanya apakah Naruto sanggup menghabiskannya atau tidak.

_Ceklek!_

GUBRAK!

"Aduh.." Naruto merintih setelah tiba-tiba ia terjatuh dan punggungnya mencium lantai. Dia membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang wanita berdiri di sebelahnya. Itu Konan menatap datar padanya.

Naruto tersenyum sembari berdiri. Lalu dia mengikuti langkah Konan setelah menutup pintu. Naruto duduk di sebelah Konan dan memandangi wanita disampingnya, dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Konan hanya mengenakan clana pendek dan T-sirt tanpa mengenakan bra.

_PLAK!_

Satu tabokan mendarat mulus di pipi tan Naruto.

"Dasar mesum!" delik Konan tajam. Naruto hanya bisa nyengir watedos. "Setelah hujan redah kau harus pulang! Mengerti?" saat mengatakan kalimat 'mengerti' Konan mendekatkan wajahnya persis beberapa centi di depan wajah Naruto, bahakan hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Glek! He'em, dimengerti" Naruto mengangguk sekaligus meneguk ludahnya. Dia gugup. Kemudian pemuda ceria ini menaruh sekantong Alcohol yang ia bawa diatas meja.

"Alcohol?" tanya Konan dengan alis naik satu. Ia memincingkan matanya menatap Naruto. "Kau tidak akan menagajakku meminum ini kan?" lanjutnya sembari menunjuk kantong kresek itu.

Naruto tak menyahut dan bersiul-siul. Dia berdiri lalu berjalan menuju dapur mengambil dua gelas ukuran sedang. Dengan santai pemuda pirang ini melepas tutup botol Vodca dan menuangkan seperempat gelas.

"Kita duel!" ujarnya watedos sembari meneguknya cepat. Mendesah kepahitan dan menuangnya lagi. Lalu dia menoleh kesamping sekaligus memberikan senyuman terbaik. "Ayo Tante!"

Konan diam tak menyahut, gerakan minum pemuda ini sungguh mengingatkan dia pada mantan pacarnya. Begitu mirip. Konan meneguk ludahnya tiap ia melihat Naruto memasukkan cairan Alcohol itu dalam kerongkongannya. Dadanya bergemuruh, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Konan tak akan pernah bisa melupakan setiap tetes rasa Alcohol yang menyengat lidahnya.

"Tante tak mau ya?" tanya Naruto sembari menatap penuh harap sepasang bola mata _hazel _itu.

"Aku.." Konan menatap bergantian antara wajah Naruto dan botol-botol yang ada diatas meja. Dia rindu pada minuman-minuman itu. Tapi dia sudah tak pernah menyentuh minuman seperti itu setahun lebih. Tapi kenapa saat pemuda pirang ini mengajaknya akan sulit untuk menolak.

"Tante! Mau apa tidak? Kalau tidak tak apa kok." Naruto tersenyum simpul.

'Huft, sekali-kali bernostalgia pada masalalu' batin Konan tersenyum kecil. Dia langsung merebut gelas yang siap menempel pada bibir Naruto dan meneguknya.

"Ah~" desahnya sembari tersenyum miring. Lalu dia menatap Naruto sekilas. "Untuk kali ini saja aku minum denganmu."

Dan Naruto hanya bisa nyengir lebar.

.

.

Malam ini suasana Apartemen Konan nampak berbeda. Suara tawaan terdengar begitu jelas. Bungkus-bungkus snack berserakan di atas meja, kulit kacang tersebar di ruangan tengah itu. Dua sosok bersantai diatas sofa dengan wajah memerah serta mata juga nampak sayu.

"Hanya karna dia melihatku telanjang bersama sahabatku yang mabuk berat dia mengiraku bermain dibelakangnya. Padahal semua hanya kesalapahaman semata! Bagaimana menurutmu tentang ini?"

Naruto senggukan dan tersenyum. Entah dia menyimak atau tidaknya cerita Konan daritadi. "Menurutku dia bodoh! Haha" Naruto tertawa garing dan meraih gelas berikutnya serta meneguknya dalam sekali.

"Yah, dia bodoh." Konan tertawa, dia tak sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Fikirannya sudah diambil kendali oleh efek Alcohol, pun begitu dengan Naruto. Keduanya tak jauh beda.

"heh. Kacangnya habis? Makanan ringan juga habis?" Naruto memilih-milih kulit kacang dan mengetok-ngetok bungkus snack, berharap ada beberapa isi disana yang masih tertinggal.

"Beli sana." suruh Konan enteng.

"Males, Tante!" sahut Naruto pelan, beberapa kali pemuda ini mengerjap dan mengulum bibirnya sendiri.

"Pahit?" Konan mendekatkan wajahnya persis di depan wajah Naruto, dia menyeringai.

"Ya iyalah, kan tak ada lagi buat penghilang rasa pa-"

"Ada kok!" penggal Konan dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Apa?"

"Ini."

Naruto tersenyum lebar separuh tertawa saat Konan menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. "Benar juga ya!" otak Naruto tak bisa berfikir panjang dan langsung mengulum bibir berpoles Alcohol itu. Memang rasa bibir sehabis meminum Alcohol nampak berbeda.

Hanya sebentar dan keduanya melepaskan bibir mereka. Keduanya tertawa dan melanjutkan minumnya kembali. Naruto melepas kaos yang ia kenakan saat gerah ia rasakan. Keningnya di penuhi peluh meskipun AC di ruangan itu menyala. Beginilah Naruto jika sudah mabuk, pasti akan mengeluarkan keringat.

"Kemarikan wajahmu!" Pinta Konan, dan saat Naruto menoleh dia langsung mencium bibirnya. Pengganti penghilang rasa pahit.

Mereka terus melakukan itu, sampai keduanya sudah tak mampu kembali meneruskan minumnya, padahal hanya tinggal satu botol.

Kepala Naruto pening, matanya berat. Tapi dia masih sempat tersenyum menatap sesosok wanita disampingnya. Iris birunya mengamati lekuk leher yang menyandar pada sofa itu, sangat menggoda tentunya, lalu irisnya menyipit saat menurun, menatap belahan yang nampak sedikit terbuka, serta sesuatu yang kecil menyumbul dari T-sirt yang Konan kenakan. Otak Naruto sudah diambil alih oleh efek Alcohol, tak bisa berfikiran jernih.

Konan yang semula menerawang langit-langit apartemennya itu menoleh ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menempel pada lehernya. Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lehernya. Tak risih, Konan hanya diam bahkan sesuatu yang basah dan agak kasar menyapu lehernya pun Konan diam dan kembali menerawang langit-langit. Dia menikmati.

Naruto dengan badan lemas menarik bahu Konan dan menuntunnya berdiri, tak ada perlawanan dari wanita bersurai biru itu. Keduanya berjalan terhuyung-huyung dan terkadang menabrak sesuatu. Membuka pintu kamar dan mereka memasukinya. Lantas dua tubuh sudah terlentang diatas ranjang.

Naruto merangkak kesamping, dimana Konan sedang telentang dan menatapnya sembari tersenyum miring. Dalam pandangan Konan, bukanlah sesosok pirang, melainkan sosok jingga dengan beberapa tindik di hidung, bibir serta telinganya.

Naruto tak bersuara, tatapannya sangat sayu dan hampir tertutup, ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya dan melepas T-sirt yang Konan kenakan, cukup sulit melepas itu dalam kondisinya saat ini. Dua buah dada agak buram tertangkap manik birunya. Naruto tersenyum setengah menyeringai.

Konan hanya diam dan tersenyum. Dengan badan lemas ia membantu Naruto melepas clana pendek serta clana dalamnya. Dan Konan pun merentangkan kedua pahanya sembari menarik tubuh Naruto padanya. Dia menciumi bibir Naruto ganas, tak peduli jika Pemuda itu nampak kualahan memblas ciumannya.

"Hah~" Naruto mengambil nafas dalam. Ia berdiri dan melepas clana yang ia kenakan. Barulah dia menindih tubuh Konan kembali.

Naruto mencium bibir Konan dengan lembut, tangan kananya meremas dada bagian kiri Konan, sedang tangan kirinya memegang leher wanita di bawahnya kini. Konan mencengkram erat kepala Naruto, ciumannya ganas dan sulit untuk diimbangi Naruto.

Geraman-geraman lirih terdengar dari keduanya. Hingga oksigen memaksa mereka untuk menghentikan ciuman yang penuh hasrat.

Naruto menengok keselangkangan Konan serta menyipitkan matanya. Buram dan tak jelas tertangkap pandangannya. Mengikuti insting dan Naruto mulai menuntun kejantanannya kesana. Menekan kecil dan Naruto mendesah lirih.

Konan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, kedua tangannya mencengkram punggung Naruto serta agak lebih membentangkan kedua pahanya. Konan mengerang kecil.

Naruto dengan nafas tak beraturan terus menaik turunkan pantatnya. Menatap wajah cantik yang buram dalam pandangannya kini, dan tak mau pikir panjang. Naruto kembali mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Konan. Keduanya hanyut dalam kenikmatan.

"Engghhh" Naruto mengerang saat cairan hangat memasuki tubuh Konan, keduanya mendesah lirih dan memberikan ciuman sekilas sebelum tubuh mereka terpisah.

Konan tersenyum dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Naruto serta memeluknya erat. Sebelum benar-benar tertidur Konan bersuara.

"Good Night, Yahiko!"

Entah mengapa meskipun dalam keadaan tak sadar, Naruto masih dapat merasakan sesuatu yang sakit pada dadanya ketika mendengar nama yang di ucapkan Konan. Seperti sebuah sentakan pada dadanya meski ia masih dalam efek Alcohol.

Lalu shappire itu nampak tertutup dan Naruto pun mulai terlelap.

_-TBC-_

_Update lama banget ding! Maaf ding sibuk soalnya. Dan semoga terhibur dengan fic berpair CRAK ini. Hehe._

_Ok, Tolong beri saya REVIEW ya._

_Kalau tidak REVIEW saya lempar pake botol Vodca *Plak* becanda kok, hehe._

_Pokoknya REVIEW ya? Jangan lupa low_


End file.
